Remember Me?
by Biscuit15
Summary: Loki has been missing for years, and when Thor finally gets him back, he is faced with a major problem; Loki has amnesia and no idea who Thor is. Seeking out his Midgardian friends' help, Thor knows he needs to get to the bottom of what happened. Thor/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

"So earth has, uh… wizards now?"

Traveling to Midgard was a rarity in Thor's life, but he could be sure that no other visit had ended in the way this one had - and probably never would again.

Standing face-to-face with the man in the red cloak, Thor tried to act as if his nerves hadn't been frazzled after seemingly being ripped from one reality and pushed into another. He laughed a little at his own joke as he attempted to put back the small, dagger-like item he had been scrutinising, only to knock the rest of them off their display stand and onto the table below.

"The preferred term is Master of the Mystic Arts – you can leave that now." The 'wizard' winced inwardly at the continuous clanging as his guest hastily tried putting the display back together but just made it all worse.

Thor's sheepish expression only grew as he immediately dropped what he was holding to the table and tried to pass off an air of confidence the wizard saw right through. "Alright, wizard. Who are you; why should I care?"

The man looked down for a brief second, as if he were deciding how to start. "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and I have some questions for you. Take a seat."

In the blink of an eye, the room they were vacating had changed, and Thor was in a chair he didn't recall sitting in anywhere in the last ten seconds.

"Tea?" Stephen looked almost bored as he watched the way Thor stared in disbelief at the cup that had somehow entered his grip as he'd been looking over his shoulder in surprise.

Thor continued to scrutinise the cup. "I don't drink tea."

"Well, what _do_ you drink?" Stephen didn't look any less disinterested at his question.

"Not… tea…" His confusion only grew as the cup was replaced by a giant mug of beer, but it wasn't entirely unwelcome this time.

Stephen wasted no time in getting into it. "So I keep a watchlist of individuals and beings from other realms that _may_ be a threat to this world, and your adopted brother, Loki, is one of those beings."

Thor had drank almost the entire mug. He wiped at this lips and then watched as the mug refilled itself. "That's a worthy inclusion. But Loki has been missing for a long time now."

"Oh?" Stephen leant in, as if he were eager to hear more.

The contentedness Thor had been feeling was replaced by an almost bitter emotion now. His gaze dropped down and his shoulders slumped. "Our father had him imprisoned on Asgard, but he went missing from his cell a long time ago. Nothing I have ever been able to do has turned up so much as a strand of his hair."

Finally, that bored look Stephen had been wearing was donned by one of seriousness. "What if I told you, I can help you with that?"

Thor lifted his gaze and fixed it back on the man. "How so?"

Stephen said nothing; he moved his arms and then a fiery circle appeared above them with a whoosh. Something fell through it, something that Thor quickly recognised to be his missing brother's body. His body tensed as he looked back to the wizard, his senses searching for any danger he may have missed previously.

"I believe this belongs to you." Stephen didn't move or even look at what – or _who,_ really – had just dropped out of thin air next to them. "What I would like to know is _why_ he's been wandering around earth by his lonesome."

Thor was out of his seat in seconds to kneel beside the lump that had just been confirmed as his brother. He grabbed the unmoving body's shoulders and shook them gently, trying to focus on Loki yet keep his attention on the wizard as well in case he decided to attack. He stretched one hand out to summon his umbrella, not yet willing to let his guard down for a _second_ if Stephen had had Loki in his grasp for the years he had been missing.

"Loki…?" As worried as Thor was, it wasn't just Stephen he had to be careful of; Loki couldn't be trusted to not have roped this stranger into some sort of scheme to finally kill Thor once and for all. "Loki, wake up."

The wizard still didn't move; his eyes just followed the Asgardian's every movements. "I've had hold of him for a while now. Your brother is dangerous."

" _You're_ telling _me_." Thor gave up on trying to rouse Loki, and he settled instead for scooping his brother up into his arms and holding him close. "What have you done to him?"

"He'll be fine. Take him with you, straight back to Asgard and I'll overlook his wandering around."

"No, you tell me what's happened to him – why he's been missing for so long, _wizard_ ," Thor growled. "I swear, if you've done anything to him –"

"-Alright, buh-bye." With that, the sorcerer opened another portal and threw it at the gods, forcing them onto the sidewalk outside the sanctum.

Thor sighed as he regarded his brother slumped over his shoulder; there was no point hanging around here because the sooner he could get Loki back to Asgard, the sooner questions could be answered and Thor might finally find peace in knowing just where his brother had disappeared to for so many years.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the worst things Thor had ever witnessed was Odin openly rejecting Loki with hatred when his brother was so _vulnerable_. Spending so much time on Midgard with his friends had humanised him more, and he hadn't had an explosive temper for years now - but here he was, consumed by rage as he and his father screamed at each other.

"Why would you bring him back here, Thor?!" Odin roared at his son. "When he disappeared, things were _better_! He wasn't there to put everything into chaos!"

"You're a stupid old fool!" Thor screamed back. He held his brother in his arms, still unconscious. His heart was shattered; he'd thought that if anyone would help him, it would be their father - but all Odin was doing was acting as if Thor had done some unforgivable deed bringing Loki back to Asgard. "My brother needs help, and you're his -!"

"I am _not_ his king!" Odin had descended from his throne now, and in Thor's fifteen-hundred years, it was the first time his father had ever gotten in his face like a raging bull. "He should have been exiled to Jotunheim _before_ he got your mother killed!"

Thor clutched his brother tighter. He spat back now. "Father, Loki was not of his right mind with what he did. He was used and manipulated when he attacked Midgard; his mind was damaged, and it got Mother killed. He did not set out with direct intentions to have her slaughtered!"

Odin became deadly quiet now, and Thor almost recoiled under the intensity of his glare. "He is _not_ my son, Thor. Put him back where you found him and _leave_ him. He has caused _enough_ trouble. I should never have taken him in."

Thor felt the first tear roll down his cheek. He knew what Loki had done and he'd seen first-hand the devastation caused by his brother's hands - but throughout it all, never once had the thought of abandoning his little brother crossed his mind, not matter how furious with Loki he became. "You…. He's your -!"

" _He is not my son_!" Odin roared again. "Take him back and leave him to whatever fate will have him!"

Thor was getting nowhere with his father, and he knew that if he kept it up, it would only make the situation worse. If he allowed things to cool down, there was a chance he could talk his father into taking Loki back under his wing - but for now, all he was doing was pushing Odin away even more.

There was only one thing Thor could do right now, so with his teeth grit together, he turned his back to their king wordlessly and carried Loki from the throne room.

Loki still did not regain consciousness, and it was starting to scare Thor even more. "I swear, if that wizard did anything to you, brother, I will…"

Thor couldn't finish his train of thought, so instead he raised Mjolnir into the air and flew them to the end of the bridge where Heimdall was waiting his arrival.

"Heimdall." Thor didn't loosen his hold on Loki; if anything, it only tightened as he almost spat his words to his friend. "Our father has all but outcast my brother. Could you see him at all these past years?"

"I could not," Heimdall said softly. "Where was he found?"

"Midgard. Send me back there; I need to find my brother care."

Heimdall didn't question the request as he led Thor further inside so he could open the bifrost. Thor never let go of Loki, not even after he stepped out on Midgard in the middle of a field he hoped was close by his friend's' home.

"Loki…" Thor shifted Loki in his arms before he raised Mjolnir again to carry them through the sky. He didn't recognise the immediate surroundings, but the further he got in to the city, the more landmarks he recognised, and he knew he wasn't too far from his destination; he just had to find the right direction to go in.

He stopped in the middle of a small park to gather his bearings. It was night, which made it harder to navigate his way around, but at the same time, it was easy for him to approach the only civilian around; a woman out walking her dog.

Thor still didn't let go of his brother as he carried Loki to her, and though he was sure he appeared threatening in his approach, his tone held enough panic for her to realise she wasn't in immediate danger. "I need a cellular device!"

She handed it over with a puzzled expression on her face. She watched him struggle with it, getting no further than hitting random keys, before she murmured, "What do you need…?"

"I need to call Tony Stark." Thor passed back the phone in frustration; why was everything so against Loki? "I need him to help my brother."

"Okay, I can do that for you," she promised. "Do you know his number?"

Thor's expression darkened. "No, I do not. Do you not have it in your phone?"

"I don't _know_ Tony Stark," she mumbled. "I need to know his number before I can save it into my phone."

Thor groaned as he scratched at his face. "Okay, then how do I get to Tony Stark's house from here?"

"If you mean Stark Tower, that's been sold." Thor felt his temper rising again with each answer; had this all been plotted against his brother? "I know they relocated Upstate. I don't know where exactly, but that's where they are now."

"I see…" Thor looked down at Loki; no matter what it took, he…. "What direction is Upstate in?"

"I don't know exactly; it's just - hey, wait a minute!"

Thor was getting nowhere with her. He racked his brains as he tried to figure out what he was going to do now. He still didn't understand a lot of the Midgardian ways, but perhaps he had been here enough times to - ah! Of course! Taxi! Bruce Banner had told him about taxis before!

"Come on, Loki." Thor adjusted Loki again, unaware it was quickly becoming a nervous habit. "Let us go find a taxi and ride it."

Just as he had since Thor had found him, Loki remained so unresponsive, Thor was starting to worry he was carrying around his brother's corpse.

* * *

When Thor had _finally_ found the new Avengers Facility after what could have been an eternity, he didn't understand why his taxi driver chased after him, screaming about being paid. Thor didn't know if he was causing any disrespect, and if he was, he was sincerely apologetic, but his brother needed help and the man from the taxi could wait until Loki had been tended to.

"It is okay, Loki, we are just about there; you will get help in a second," Thor promised. The sun was slowly rising by now and it was a tad easier to see what was happening around them - but with the sunrise came shrill screeching sounds and flashing lights, and Thor could only raise Mjolnir as he looked around for the danger.

Thor growled as the screeching hurt his ears. Lightning rolled off him and Mjolnir as it crashed outwards and onto the flashing lights that were hurting Thor's eyes. It still didn't stop the ruckus, so he sent out more lightning to skirt along the walls of the building, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Stop!" Thor didn't know where the voice had come from, but he supposed it was all part of the trickery with the loud noises to throw him off his guard.

He growled again as something hit the ground in front of him. He looked down, his body tense and ready to fight, as he found a small impact crater by his feet that was smoking slightly. He held Mjolnir in front of him. "Show yourself!"

"Easy, Point Break."

Thor's body relaxed as everything calmed down; the lights were gone and the noise had stopped and the suit of armor Thor recognised as Tony Stark's had descended before him. "Tony Stark…"

The helmet was removed so Tony could see Thor better. He looked confused, and when his eyes fixed on the taxi driver who was standing frozen to the spot, he voiced his befuddlement. "Why is there a taxi driver chasing after you, Thor?"

"We rode in his taxi," Thor said with uncertainty. He clutched Loki tighter as his head started to spin; why couldn't this night just be over and done with? He'd been going since that morning with all this!

"Ah. You haven't paid him." Tony gestured to the front of the building where the glass doors of the entrance were. "Let yourself in while I pay him. Then we're going to have a talk about why you have your brother with you."

Thor strode towards the entrance, just glad to have finally found his friend again. He listened as Tony called out to the shell-shocked taxi driver to state, "Sorry about him; he doesn't know he has to pay; he's an alien."

He left the door open for Tony when he was to come back, and as he waited, he took a seat on the lobby couch and nursed his brother on his lap. "Loki…. What happened to you…?"

As expected, there was no reply. Thor sighed.

Tony didn't take long to return, and when he did, he stared at Thor in disbelief. He leant against the doorframe, still in his suit, almost as if he was so used to wearing it, he'd forgotten to step out of it. "Alright, Point Break, what's the deal? We haven't seen you in three years and now you rock up in the middle of the night with your brother, attacking my place."

Thor looked at his hands; where did he start? From the top, he supposed. "...I… was looking for more Infinity Stones… I got sidetracked and stuck in a cage for a while, but when I got out, I… Well, there was this wizard."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Uh-huh. A wizard. Right. Are you bullshitting me, Thor?"

"No, honest." Thor clawed at his face as a loud growl escaped his throat; he was so exhausted with everything that had happened and he just wanted to sleep. "A wizard. He said his name was… Strange."

Tony opened his mouth to retort, to make some stupid pun about the name, but he didn't get a chance because Thor had thrown Mjolnir across the lobby and took out the wall opposite them. "Thor! What the hell, buddy!"

Thor grabbed at his hair and yanked at it. "He had my _brother,_ Tony Stark! I don't know how long for but he had my brother and now Loki isn't waking up!"

Tony hurried close to put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Alright, alright, shh, shh. Don't go throwing hammers around in peoples' houses; I don't know about where you're from, but it's horrible manners on earth, bud."

"I apologise…" Thor kept one arm wrapped tightly around Loki as he used his free hand to rub at his face so harshly, he left red marks in his wake. "I just… I don't know what to do! I took Loki back to Asgard, but our father…. Our father would have none of it. He outcast Loki, and I have no idea what to do with him now!"

"So you thought you would just bring him back here, back to earth where he tried to enslave the population and kill us in the meantime?" At Thor's hurt, rejected expression, Tony sighed. "Look, pal…. It's just…. Damnit. Get some sleep. I've got a spare room for you two. Sleep, and we'll talk about this in the morning."

Thor nodded. He'd never felt so hurt and betrayed by so many people at once. First his father, and then Tony… He followed in silence as Tony lead him through the darkened corridors until finally, they'd stopped at a closed door.

"Here's a room for you, big guy. Your brother can have the -"

"- He stays with me." Thor's tone was possessive, and it left no argument in Tony. He dropped his shoulders as he murmured, "I do thank you, Tony Stark…"

"Another thing for us to talk about later is how we do shit on earth." Tony patted Thor's shoulder. "It's one or the other, Shakespeare. Tony, or Stark. Choose one. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Thor felt so out of place as he carried Loki into the room and over to the bed. He switched the bedside lamp on so he could get a better look at Loki.

Loki was still passed out, but now that Thor was paying attention, he could see how filthy and torn Loki's clothing was, and on skin that had always been pale but now was almost ghostly in appearance were bruises Thor couldn't mistake for anything but the handprints that they were.

Someone had hurt his brother, and if Thor ever found out who, he'd…!

But it would do no good to stress about things right now. He needed to sleep; he could stress when he woke up.

He worked slowly pulling Loki's clothing away until his brother was bare; while Loki was still dirty, his clothing was worse, and the last thing Thor wanted was to ruin their bed with grime.

Thor kicked off his own clothing as well and climbed in beneath the blankets with Loki in his arms. He closed his eyes, but no matter how long he laid there for, he couldn't fall asleep until the sun had risen almost completely and he could hear life all around him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Thor finally awoke that afternoon, the first thing he saw was the familiar green eyes of his brother fixed on him. His heart raced and his mouth went dry as he reached out to touch Loki. "Loki… Loki, what -"

Loki flinched violently and recoiled from the touch. His whimper, though quiet, was deafening to Thor; they'd fought plenty of times through the years, but never before had Loki outright feared him.

"What did they do to you…?" Thor pulled his hand back so he could drag his fingers through his hair.

Loki didn't answer him; he slid himself along the bed and as far away from Thor as he could get without rolling off the edge. His eyes darted to the side, unable to look at the man any longer as his body shivered. "..."

Thor understood then, and he wasn't sure if he were furious or hurt at the other's reaction. "You do not… remember me, do you, brother…?"

Loki shook his head. His shaking worsened as Thor moved closer to him again. He tried to speak past the lump in his throat, but he couldn't. "..."

Thor sat up. He became mindful of their nakedness now, and he got off the bed to put his clothing back on. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal; they'd seen each other naked more times than they'd ever be able to count, but he had a feeling it was contributing to Loki's upset. He had no idea what else he was supposed to do; what if he did the wrong thing? What if he made his brother more afraid than he already was?

"Loki, I…" Thor fumbled his hands together slowly as he tried to formulate the best course of action. If Loki didn't remember him, he couldn't get too personal lest he potentially terrify his brother. But at the same time, if he left Loki alone _too_ much…

Loki would never get used to him and perhaps his memory would never be kickstarted.

But looking at Loki, at all the filth clinging to him that made it difficult to see what condition his body was in, there was one duty Thor couldn't neglect upon. He clapped his hands together as he tried to pretend he wasn't so distraught inside. "Right. Bath first. Then we will talk to our friends."

Thor walked past Loki and to the door he had seen on the other side of the room the night before with hopes it would lead to a bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief as his luck worked for him, and he looked to Loki again. "Okay. There is a bath in here. I will run you the water and let you bathe as I try to clean your clothing in the meantime."

Loki didn't move. It was almost as if he hadn't heard the other. Thor felt the panic grip at him more and more.

"Loki… Bath." Thor could see it wasn't going to be that easy. He moved back to Loki with full intent of grabbing him and taking him to the bath, but as he reached out, a strangled sound escaped Loki's lips, and Thor had a feeling it was a scream that had been choked off for whatever reason. But then, before Thor could question it, Loki fell still and silent, his eyes wide and staring downward as he became compliant under his brother's touch.

Thor said nothing as he took Loki's shoulders as gently as he could and guided him into the bathroom. He turned the taps and tested the running water until it was the cool temperature his brother had always favoured before he gestured to the tub. To his surprise, he didn't have to say a word because Loki had gotten in as if his life depended on it.

Thor cleared his throat. "I will get your clothing and try to clean them in the basin as you bathe."

Thor couldn't tell if Loki wasn't hearing him or was choosing to ignore him, but whatever the reason, it was hurting Thor greatly. His expression was downcast as he went back into the bedroom to find the stray clothing scattered over the floor. "What happened to you, brother…?"

The minutes ticked by, but no matter how long Thor spent standing over the handbasin and scrubbing Loki's clothing clean, he didn't hear one splash from Loki. He sighed and put his brother's tunic down with the rest of the clothing so he could approach the bath and kneel.

"Are you okay, brother?" Thor instinctively reached out to put his hand against Loki's forehead. He was warm, possibly a fever setting in, but he didn't recoil from the touch this time; he just scrunched his eyes shut tight and whimpered. "You have nothing to fear from me, Loki; I would never hurt you."

Thor considered undressing and joining his brother in the tub as they had done so many times previously, but he had learnt enough from today alone to tell him that if he did so, Loki may be liable to panic. He settled for allowing his eyes to wander the other's body and drink in the abuse it had suffered now that the water had washed away so much of the grime; bruises and cuts, healing scabs and burns he had had no idea about last night.

But then, beneath a black bruise that took up almost the entirety of Loki's thigh, Thor's sharp gaze only just recognised something on his brother's leg that made his blood boil far more than anything else had in the past forty-eight hours.

"That…" Thor pretended not to notice the jerk of fear his brother made as Thor touched his thigh, "...is an Asgardian seal…"

It wasn't easy to make it out exactly because of the bruising, but Thor still recognised it for what it was - and he knew for a fact it had _not_ been there the day before Loki's disappearance.

Thor grit his teeth. He couldn't take his anger out here and now or he'd only upset Loki further, so he did his best to keep his temper in check as he reached for the washcloth on the edge of the tub. "Let me help you, brother…"

It was an uncomfortable silence between both of them as Thor run the cloth as gently as he could over Loki's rigid body. He washed long, black locks with shampoo and conditioner and worked his hardest to run a comb through such tangled hair, and only once he was content did he pull the plug and help Loki out of the tub to wrap him in a towel.

Thor once again felt clueless. Loki's clothing was soaking wet and still dirty, so what was he supposed to dress his brother in now? He sighed. "Loki, come and sit on the bed for a while. I will ask our friends if they will allow you to borrow their clothing for now."

Loki said nothing as he was sat on the end of the bed; he just stared at Thor with more fear on his face than he had openly displayed in all the years Thor had known him for.

"I will be back, brother," Thor whispered. "Wait here for me."

When Thor closed the bedroom door behind him to give Loki privacy, he supposed it was a good thing he had left Mjolnir in what remained of the wall because he knew if he had it back, he wouldn't be able to keep his temper controlled and more than just _walls_ would be levelled.

He tried so hard to find Tony, and he'd wandered around for so long until he finally found his friend, down in his workshop and going over blueprints for what looked to be a new suit. He approached slowly, and now that he was no longer alone, he felt himself crack begin to crack. "Tony Stark…"

Tony looked up at Thor's choked voice. He understood immediately Thor was hurting. "What's wrong?"

"I need to borrow clothing for my brother; I am still trying to clean his own…" Thor hated how his voice wavered, but Loki had always had that effect on him; getting him to dig deep into his emotions and find new ones he'd never thought he could be in possession of.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing." Tony abandoned his blueprints and stood up. "I found some old stuff of Cap's; let's see if it fits."

Thor nodded. He didn't want to think about Loki, so in an effort to distract himself, he murmured, "Is everyone well…?"

Tony seemed to tense up at that. It took him a moment to respond. "...Mostly. There is… tension between a lot of us right now."

"Tension…?"

Tony nodded. "Cap and I had a huge fight, and it ended with him being a wanted fugitive. He's on the run, but he comes back every now and then when it's safe; we're at least back on talking terms."

"Oh…" Thor hated to think about what could have happened between his friends, but he didn't question it; he had enough on his plate right now to worry about anything else. "Rogers is okay that I am borrowing his clothing, though…?"

"He doesn't know, big guy, but he won't mind; Cap is pretty good like that. So, did you make any progress with your brother?"

"He is awake… But he does not seem to remember me…" Thor wiped at his eyes; when had he started crying? "He has been hurt - perhaps by that wizard…"

"You still going on about that wizard, hey? I hate to break it to you, but that's the kind of talk I'd expect from Peter - this isn't Lord of the Rings, Thor."

Thor frowned. "I do not understand… He was really a wizard!"

"Wizards aren't real."

"This one is!" Thor couldn't stop himself from shouting now. His expression twisted in frustration. "A wizard had my brother, Tony Stark! Why will you not believe me?!"

It was Thor's aggressive reaction that had Tony realising that perhaps there _was_ truth to his friend's words. Thor wasn't an aggressive person - at least, not to his friends. He was unwaveringly loyal and amiable, so to see him this worked up…

"Alright, Shakespeare," Tony said. "Later you're going to show me where you found the wizard and we're going to make him talk."

Thor felt himself relaxing. He nodded. "That is not all, though… There is an Asgardian seal on his leg. I cannot make it out properly because it is hidden beneath bruising. But I saw my brother the day before he disappeared, and I _know_ there were no seals on him - not even to seal away his power."

"But if someone put a seal on him, how could he escape?" Tony rubbed at his chin. "It doesn't make sense. If he wanted out that badly, he'd have left _before_ someone could put a seal on him… How could he even get out _with_ a seal?"

"He could not have…" Thor stopped in the doorway of the room Tony had just lead him into. "Someone would have to have…"

Tony looked over his shoulder at Thor as the other trailed off into silence. He grimaced. "Someone let him out. ...Or took him."

Thor nodded grimly. "The wizard could not have done it; we would have known his presence on Asgard."

Tony felt his body stiffen with tension as he approached one of the boxes stacked away on a shelf. He picked it up to carry back to Thor. "That's the question I'm going to beat out of the wizard if I have to. How the _fuck_ did he get his hands on Loki in the first place?"

Thor shuddered at the possibilities. "I do not know… But I am angry to consider it…"

Tony had issues with Loki - _major_ issues, and for good reason - but he'd never been the kind of person to kick another while they were down. He could help Thor find out what happened to Loki, and _then_ he could deal with the trickster.

But to be honest, as long as Loki wasn't going to run about with his sceptor and stab people to mind control them in a plot to take over earth again, he didn't have _too_ much an issue with Loki being in his home.


End file.
